The Life of a Spy
by J-M-S123
Summary: Cameron Morgan ran away from Gallagher in June to find answers. Now it's August so why can't she remember what she did for 2 months. She now needs the help of her friends and family to find out what she did that summer.
1. Chapter 1

Life for a spy can be really messed up; no matter the department you work in or how good you are. I should probably say who I am before you get even more confused. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan (Cammie). Yes, I said Morgan as in the daughter of Christopher and Rachel Morgan. Some say I'm a spy legend seeing as I'm the chameleon and all but I beg to differ. You might be wondering why I said that life for a spy is really messed up, well that's because of the risks. You never know when or if you'll come back home or if someone is after you.

I personally have someone after me, the C.O.C or Circle of Caven. They are after me because they think I know something my dad knew which I don't. I mean my dad went M.I.A years ago, I can hardly remember him at all. I am currently on the run but the weird thing is its August and I ran away in June. When I think of what I did after that I can't remember.

I'm currently disguised as Maggie Crown; a black-headed, green-eyed cheerleader that ran away from home. You might ask why am in disguise? Well I'm not only hiding from the C.O.C but also from my mom, Mr. S, Bex, Liz, Macey, and… Zach. My heart hurts just thinking about him. He offered to run away with me and help me find answers but I ran away by myself instead.

I feel stupid, I know I love him and he loves me but I haven't said it and now I might never get the chance. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I came up to the gates of Gallagher. I hope they can forgive me after the hell I put them through. I go to the guard (not bubble-gum guard) and,

"Can you tell Headmistress Morgan that her daughter wants to see her?" I ask

"Ms. Morgan?"

"Yeah, now can I go in I have a lot to talk to her about."

"Ye-s-s-s, go right ahead."

"Thank you." I walk in to the school and go to my mother's office and let myself in. "Mom!" I scream. She's knocked out on the floor. "MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

After I woke Mom up and help her onto the couch she tackled me in to one of the biggest (and tightest) hugs ever. "Oh Cammie, I thought I had lost you forever and that you were never coming home! Don't you ever scare me like that again." She scolded me.

"Mom, breathe, and not that I'm not glad to be back but why did I find you knocked out on the floor?"She seems confused but then realization dawns on her face.

"Oh my god, I was knocked out! Some guy came up behind me and knocked me out with a Napotine Patch before I had time to fight back." Well at least we know what happened to her. "Wait but why did you come back?"

"I need help I can't remember anything I did this summer. The last thing I remember is tailing a tall, middle-aged, Greek man in upper town New York." I confessed. I was ashamed that I forgot 2 months of my life.

"Well kiddo, I guess I could help and all but I suggest going up to your room. I know for a fact there are 6 angry spies up there waiting for you." She said with a smirk. 'Great,' I thought sarcastically, 'Now I'm thinking about Zach and his annoying smirk and how I either want to slap it or kiss it off his face. The latter being more likely. I get up with a kiss from my mom and as I'm closing the door behind me I hear my mom scream,

"Don't forget to write your will and excellent report extra-credit!" I inwardly smile. As I walk to my room I start to wonder what their reaction would be. Will they ever forgive me? I don't have time to dwell on that because I had gotten to the room. I took a deep, long breath and opened the door.

"CAMERON ANN BLOODY MORGAN! YOU HAVE SOME BLOODY EXPLAINING TO DO!"

"Cammie!"

"Cam!"

"Gallagher Girl, where the hell have you been?" Thank god I had gotten more confident because I strode up to Zach as he ranted and kissed him straight on the lips. That made everyone shut-up pretty fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was deadly silent after that.

"Well that shut you guys up," I said as I walked towards my bed.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Since when do you act like that? Bex or Macey I understand but you and I are supposed to be the shy ones?" Liz screamed. Now when Liz screams things are seriously wrong. I look down at my feet then at everyone else in the room. Macey looks proud and smug, Bex looks shocked, Liz was fuming, and Zach, well he had the goofiest grin on his face.

"Well, Liz, I guess I've changed and Zach close your mouth your gonna catch flies." I said with a smug smile. Finally Macey comes up to me and gives me a hug and a look that clearly says that we'd talk later.

"I'm glad that you're back and in one piece Cam." She says happily.

"Hey where are Grant and Jonas? Mom said I would have to face 6 angry spies in my room." I asked noticing the absence of the other 2. Zach finally snapped out of it and put on his usual 'I know something you don't' smirk while saying,

"They went out to get us some snacks while we did our research that was apparently wrong."

"Hey, Jonas and I did our best! Cammie's hard to tail in person imagine on a computer!" Liz defended. 'Wait did she say they were tailing me through a computer?' Now I'm mad.

"Excuse me but why the hell were you guys tailing me?" I screamed.

"Oh, sorry we wanted to know where our best friend was. I mean seriously you didn't even say bloody bye to us! I thought we were sisters but apparently I was wrong!" yelled Bex. Tears filled my eyes but I held them in long enough to look her straight in the eyes and say…..


	4. Chapter 4

"You're right Bex; I didn't say bye to you but do you know the reason I left? The one not in my report? Well, it was because I couldn't have anyone I love get hurt because of me! And you know why I left alone? Because of the risks. I knew what I was getting myself into but I wasn't going to drag you into a fight that wasn't yours to fight! And you know what? I'm glad I went alone because I don't remember what I did this summer! Who knows what they could have done to me! I came back because this time I can't do it alone!" I screamed and the tears were flowing freely down my face. Everyone just looked at me in shock.

While I screamed apparently Jonas and Grant came back. I just got some clothes and went to the bathroom to shower. I put my IPod into the dock and blasted the music while I silently cried in the shower. When I finished I was no longer Maggie Crown but I was back to Cammie Morgan.

They were all there in the room, quiet. I ignored all the sympathetic looks they were sending me and left the room. I didn't want to see my mom but Zach knew all the passage ways, so where would I go? I had an idea but knew no one would let me go there on my own but didn't care. I made my way to the roof of Gallagher hoping that a certain Mr. Goode wouldn't find.

Seeing as it was about Sunset I sat on a blanket that was there and gazed at the sun. I had thought long and hard about what I done during the last 2 months but came up blank every time. I had thought being back at Gallagher would have triggered a memory…something…anything…but had come out blank. Suddenly I saw something moving towards the school…..a helicopter with the C.O.C insignia. The C.O.C was here and they were going to attack my home.


	5. Chapter 5

When my spy instincts kicked in I started running towards the door to warn my mom. As I was approaching my mothers' office, 5 masked-covered rogue agents came out of the shadows. The odds weren't in my favor but I just needed to cause enough noise for my mother to hear and come out and help me.

"Well if it isn't Cameron Morgan. Last I saw you, you were being interrogated at one of our bases." The tallest one said in a snide voice.

"Well, obviously I escaped, so why don't you just leave me alone." I remarked.

"Ah, but what fun would that be? Boys, get her." As soon as those words were out of his mouth they attacked. I was able to round-house kick one and slam the code black alarm button. Suddenly a blaring alarm noise filled the air and everything went into lock-down. While I had one of the men in the famous Baxter-choke I kicked the other 2 in their family jewels.

So now I had: 2 knocked out men, 2injured, and their leader reaching for his gun. I ran up to the leader and punched him in the jaw so hard that he went flying 5 feet back. I grabbed 2 Napotine patches and placed them on the other 2 so I could tie them together with the curtain rope. As I was finishing tying them up my friends came down the hallway holding guns. Their jaws literally dropped when they saw the 5 knocked out men being tied together by me.

"What happened?" asked a very shocked Bex. Even though you could clearly tell she was jealous she didn't get to fight anyone.

"Well I was on the roof,"

"Wait you were on the roof!" asked Zach, "how could you expose yourself to so much danger? Have you gone crazy in these last 2 months?"

"I wouldn't know now would I? I have no memory what so ever of this summer but apparently I was tortured/interrogated! And don't jump to conclusion before I even finish talking." I said with a glare so fierce that everyone flinched.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're right. I'm sorry it's just that you had me really worried when we couldn't find you during code black. And then we walk in to find 5 tied up me." Zach said in a sincere voice.

"Fine, but as I was saying I was on the roof trying to think but didn't want anyone to find me so I went there. I was looking at the sunset when I see a black chopper with the COC insignia on it headed this way so I ran inside to tell my mom. But before I could get there 5 men came out of the shadows and attacked me. I managed to round-house kick one, hit the code black button, had one in the Baxter-choke, and kicked the other 2 in their family jewel," all the boys visibly flinched while the girls rolled their eyes, "I grabbed the curtain rope and was tying them up when you walked in. What I don't get is why my mom didn't come out and help." I finished.

"Man Gallagher Girl, you've gotten better. I mean to take on 5 men that were twice you size. I've gotta admit you're Goode." Zach said in awe, something totally not like him.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Zachary Goode?" I asked with a smirk.

"Cammie, oh my god. That must have been bloody awesome! By the way, I'm so sorry about before, I was just mad you didn't take me with you. I totally understand now that you did it cuz you love us and all. Will you ever forgive me?" finished Bex. 'How could she think I wouldn't forgive her?'

"Of course I forgive you! Sisters?"

"Sisters." I ran at her and hugged her and soon Liz and Macey joined in while the boys stood in the corner awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Then we heard footsteps coming down the hallway. We got into our fighting stances and Zach handed me a gun.

"Gallagher Girl, I just wanted you to know that…I love you." Zach whispered in my ear as he gave me the gun. My eyes watered but before I could answer back the person came rounding the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

The person that rounded that corner was the last person we expected. Mr. Solomon. Suddenly, I wasn't at school anymore but in a dark cell.

"Now, Ms. Morgan, I will ask you one more time nicely before I use brutal force. Where is Joseph Solomon?" asked Mrs. Goode. I just spat at her. "What did my son ever see in you? You are nothing but a bratty bitch that won't answer my question!"

"At least I'm human! Unlike you I care for people! All you do is cause death everywhere you go!" I screamed at her in disgust. How is Zach related to that thing?

"Aww, sweetie, I thought you were trying to offend me? You just gave me a huge compliment." She said in a sickly sweet voice. That was the last thing I remembered before I was back at Gallagher; collapsing into Zach's arms.

"Cammie! Cammie! Are you okay? Answer me!" Zach screamed. He must have been freaking out because he never calls me anything but Gallagher Girl.

"I don't know Blackthorne Boy! I just collapsed in your arms what do you think?" I said with my voice leaking sarcasm.

"Well, you know I happen to have that affect on a lot of girls. It's nothing to be ashamed of." He said going back to his usual smirking, cocky self.

"Well, not that we don't love watching you two hopelessly flirt each other but why did Cammie collapse?" asked Grant breaking the moment which earned him a slap to the back of the head from Bex.

"Shut up you bloody idiot!" she screamed. He just started grumbling to himself about how no one loved him.

"Well, when I saw Mr. Solomon I remembered being interrogated by Mrs. Goode on his whereabouts." Everything was deafly silent and the silence wasn't comfortable. You could cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly Zach got up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Zach started to pace around the hall we were in. When he suddenly stopped in front of me and whispered,

"I'm so sorry Cameron. This is all my fault; if you hadn't met me then none of this would have ever happened. Forget that you ever met, forget everything about me except for the fact that….. I love you." With that he left, leaving all of us shocked. I let out a strangled sob as it all came crashing down on me. I felt a pair of unfamiliar arms wrap around me and hold me to them. I did the first thin that came to mind; I flipped them over my back. When I looked down I saw Grant on the floor with the most shocked look I have ever seen. If I weren't so completely heartbroken I would've laughed at his expression.

"Oh my god! Grant, I'm so sorry. I'm a horrible friend. All you wanted to do was make me feel better. I… I have to go, I'm so sorry." After I said that I ran down the hall, ignoring the people calling my name. I ran until I saw my favorite secret passage way. I ran inside of it and let my feelings finally wash over me.

"Cammie? Is that you?" I heard a voice say and right now that voice pained me to hear. After all the pain he had just caused me, how could he be talking to me with so much regret and sincerity?

"Go away Zachary Jared Goode. I don't want to talk to you. Not now, not ever!" I screamed while getting up preparing to leave and go to my room. As I was about to push the door that led out of the passageway, Zach started to stop me.

"Wait Cammie! It's not what you think! Let me explain please." Zach begged. That alone made me stop walking.

"Why should I Zach? Give me one food reason why I shouldn't walk out of here and never look or come back?"

"Because…I love you Cammie! You mean the world to me. I know with 100% certainty that if you were to walk away right now, I wouldn't be able to go on." Zach spoke with so much passion and desperation that I couldn't deny him this.

"5 minutes. I'll give 5 minutes to convince me that you are telling me the truth. 5 minutes to explain to me what happened out there in the hallway. Better hurry clock starts now."


	9. Chapter 9

"You think I was breaking up with you." The way he said it, it didn't sound like a question but more like a statement.

"Yes, I do but I don't _think _I _know_ you were breaking up with me. Why would you say you loved me and then walk away? That to me sounds as if you were giving up on us. It sounded as if you were saying your final goodbye to me." I didn't care if I were screaming. I didn't care that I was crying. I knew a spy wasn't supposed to show emotions or fall in love but there is only so much a spy can hold in before it comes rushing out. I didn't care about any of it except for the fact that he walked away.

"Yes Cammie, I did walk away, but I would never walk away from us. I only walked away because I needed to clear my head. I had just found that my own mother is trying to kill the girl I love. Cammie look at yourself, you're covered in bruises and I bet that at least half of those were caused by my mother." Zach hung his head, ashamed, that he had just said what he really thought and felt. In a way I could understand his anger and disappointment but I also couldn't.

"Zach you know I would never judge you for telling me how you felt or what you think. I would never judge you for things that your mother has done. You are NOT your mother. You are Zachary Jared Goode, not Catherine Goode. Actually, I'm relieved that you opened up to me. All I've ever wanted from you is the truth. When I first met you I was recovering from a forced break up that I never wanted," I saw him flinch from the memory of me dating Josh.

"I regretted ever dating Josh, but when I met you, you numbed the pain. When I found out that it was because of my relationship with Josh that I met you, I started to thank God that I had dated him. Then when you left, you left me with an unforgettable kiss but when I heard NOTHING from you that summer I hated you." I saw his heartbroken expression so hurried to continue.

"Then everywhere I went you were there. It was like you were sent to be my own Guardian Angel. I don't remember much from my summer, but I do remember the feelings of missing you terribly. The point of this incredibly long speech is to explain to you what I'm about to reveal about my true feelings for you." I saw him start to get nervous and squirm. In any other moment I would've started to laugh but it served him right for making me so nervous.

"Zach….I…"


	10. Chapter 10

"Zach…. I….ILoveyou!" I said so fast that I wonder if he heard me even with spy hearing.

"Cammie, I didn't understand a word you just said please say it slower. You sound so nervous." Zach stated nervously and as if talking to a young child. I should have been annoyed at that but my nerves were getting the best of me.

"Zachary Goode, I, Cameron Ann Morgan am head over heels in love with you." I stated in the most nonchalant voice I could muster at the moment. Zach just stood there with the most ridiculous look I have ever seen in my life.

"YES!" Zach screamed, then grabbed me around the waist and twirled me around until I couldn't take anymore.

"Zach! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!" I tried to tell him in between my giggles. Yes normal girls giggle when their non-official boyfriends twirl them around, but I'm no normal girl. I'm a girl, a Gallagher Girl. Zach finally let me down and what he did next caught me totally off guard. Not something good if you plan on being a professional spy.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, will you please be my girlfriend?" he asked me in such a hopeful and insecure voice. I never thought I would hear him speak in that voice; he reminded me of a small little boy.

"I would love to!" I screamed happily. He once again grabbed me around my waist, but this time he kissed me. I eagerly kissed back and soon found myself against the tunnel wall. I thought nothing could ruin this moment but then the door to the tunnel opened. Spy training or not this kiss would have made anyone ignore the opened door.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" only then did Zach and I jump apart. We were both flushed from head to toe when we noticed that not only was Bex there but so were Liz, Jonas, Macey and Grant. Macey and Bex were giving me a look that told me I was going to spill all the details later. Grant was trying and failing miserably to secretly ask Zach if he had gotten any. Liz and Jonas looked like they were sorry to interrupt.

"So does this mean that Zachy can now be deemed a man?" asked the idiot known as Grant. Zach punched him in the gut, I 'lightly' slapped him and Bex threatened to make sure he was never deemed a man.

"Now Grant, Zach didn't become a man, at least not by me." My tone suggested to Zach that if I were wrong for him to speak up now. He quickly raised his hands in a way to show that he was innocent, both metaphorically and literally. Bex and Macey gave him a look that said that it better stay that way for quite some time.

"What about you Grant? Are you deemed a man yet?" Bex asked in a voice that clearly read the he better not be.

"Well not in that way, but I am ALL man, all the way." He stated in a conceded voice. Everyone just rolled their eyes but then I realized something.

"Guys. How did you find us?"

"Well…. We sort of…. In a totally innocent way put a tracker on you when you got back." Said Liz in a scared little voice. I understood why her tone was like that because I was about to explode.


	11. Chapter 11

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself, although I knew that my reaction wouldn't be taken lightly by anyone in that room, especially if directed at Liz so I put on my calmest voice and spoke, "You did what now." My deadly calm voice was enough to make everyone know that I was beyond mad.

"Well we were worried about you and we wanted to take every precaution possible to ensure that if anything happened to you that we would know and be able to find you and help you." admitted Liz in a voice that said that she just wanted to help. I got up without a word and went back to my room. As I walked I thought about what extremes my friends had gone to. I realized at that moment that it was my fault that they were acting like this. Instead of going to my room I went to the library and heard Macey and Bex talking.

"I don't get why she was so mad, we only did it because we were worried." Bex angrily said.

"Bex, she doesn't realize how big this threat is. Yeah, she probably faced countless obstacles this summer but she doesn't know what we know." Sighed Macey.

"How do we tell her? Do we tell her? Who and when do we tell her?" Bex was obviously agitated with this but I couldn't just listen anymore; I had to act.

"By talking, you guys, and right here right now." I said in a steely voice that left no room for argument. Both Bex and Macey were just staring at me in shock, but Macey was the first to snap out of it.

"Bex go get the guys and Liz it's time to tell her." Macey commanded and in less than 5 minutes (4 minutes and 35 seconds but who's counting) they were all in the library. Zach tried to wrap his arms around my waist but right now I was not in the mood for him and his 'Zach Goode' ways so I stepped out of his embrace.

"Okay I know that everyone here knows something that I don't so come on tell me." I was through not knowing things. I saw Zach shift uncomfortably so I rounded on him with a fierce look.

"You told me you loved me yet you don't tell me everything especially something that concerns me. You expect me to trust you; you have to earn my trust." I could feel the tears on the brim of flowing and I knew that if I started crying I wouldn't be able to stop.

"Cammie… I was going to tell you but I didn't want to stress you out more that you already were…."

"Didn't you think that by not knowing I was being even more stressed out! Damn it Zach! You know how important it is for me to remember!" I was beyond mad at this point.

"Fine! You want to know what we know?" I could hear the anger and pain behind his words. I had truly hurt him when I said that I didn't trust him. Even if I didn't say it in that so many words.

"Zach think this through." Bex warned

"Zach! Stop and think for a minute! This isn't the way to tell her!" Macey all but slapped him.

"No! She wants to know so I'll tell her! Someone has to might as well be the guy who has to earn her trust even if she knows I love her." Zach was hurt. I had never seen him with so much pain in those beautiful green eyes.

"Zach I want to know but not like this. Not if it means hurting you."

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is the truth. I want you to trust me so I will tell you myself." His voice held final judgment in them. No one was going to tell him not to any longer. "About a week after you left we were all planning on how to find you here at the Academy when we get a video and you were in it. Cammie not only was that your will but you told us that you were somehow related to Gilly." As soon as he finished speaking my world faded into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

"That's impossible. I have never made a will." I spoke with a defiance and sureness that I even surprised myself. I glanced around at the people who were like family to me but they all seemed to know that I was lying. I'm not lying on purpose but I don't have the memories to prove that I didn't make the will.

"Cam, we saw it. It was scary because it made us realize that you truly were gone and didn't plan on coming back home. We were starting to go crazy looking for you." Liz was shaking in Jonas' arms as she spoke. Her voice quivered and her eyes were watering with unshed tears.

"Can I see it?" I whispered scared to see what it was that I had been doing this summer. Everyone around me held their breath and stiffened at my question. How bad could it possibly be, I mean it was just a will.

"Gallagher Girl. I don't think you can watch this video. You aren't ready for that! If it was hard for us to watch it, imagine how it will be for you to watch this. I can't even describe how I felt when I first saw it. Please Cam don't do this to yourself." Zach was begging me and with those puppy dog eyes I couldn't resist. I leaned in and rested my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him. I knew he was trying to protect me but he needed to let me face my fears and in a way his fears too.

"Zach... I love that you want to protect me but this is something I have to do. Not for you but for me. Look at how I reacted to see Solomon. Maybe this video helps me remember something else and something is better than nothing. Look I'm going to do this with or without you but I'd prefer to have you by my side helping me and supporting me." I spoke quietly, honestly and with a purpose. Zach only nodded silently in agreement but wouldn't look me in the eyes. I hope I didn't ruin whatever it was that we had.

"Liz show me the video please." Liz was still in Jonas' arms shaking. Bex and Macey looked as if they were trying to decide whether this was positive or negative. Liz took Jonas' hand and they walked towards the computer room and began to pull up the video from the server. At lightning speed they had it projected on the screen and the lights shut off. Zach came up behind me and sat me on his lap so we could watch the beginning of my memory loss.

Liz pressed play and the screen went black before a picture of me illuminated the whole screen. I tensed up at the sight. I had horrible bags under my eyes, my skin was paler than usual and I looked too thin to be healthy. "I, Cameron Ann Morgan, being sane of mind make this my final will and testament..."


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

"I, Cameron Ann Morgan, being sane of mind make this my final will and testament." Those were the words that kept replaying in my mind. In the video, I was paused and took a deep breath to steady myself. "I hope that this video found its way to the correct people, if not well then this is a pointless message but I'm going to say it anyways. I am 17 years old and obviously don't own a lot of things but the things I do own, I want them to go to the special people in my life." I was shaking in Zach's arms and in the video I was shaking but there was no one there to hold me. I nuzzled into Zach's neck trying to block out everything for a minute before returning to watch the video.

"Liz. Stop the video! Cammie you aren't ready give it a day. You don't have to watch all of it right now." Zach was holding me tightly to him and rocking me back and forth. As much as I want to deny it, I needed him right now.

"Zach I have to finish this today. There is no going back right now I need to finish this video, I can't take this step by step. I have to do this all at once or not at all and not watching it all is not an option. Liz please keep playing it." Liz's eyes kept flickering between Zach and I, but she decided that it was best to just keep going with the will.

"Bex, you were my first friend that knew the real me. I could use all the maneuvers I knew on you and I wouldn't get screamed at by my mother for not following the rules. Look Bex I know right now all you want to do is scream 'bloody' murder at me for not taking you with me but I did it because I can't have you getting hurt because of me. I love you like if we were sisters and I hope that even through all of this you will still think the same. To you I leave, my super duper secret diary that you knew all about so I guess it wasn't all that secret was it? Ha ha! Girl honestly I don't know what else to tell you but that you are my best friend and always will be I love you girl!" By this time in the video summer me was crying, current me was crying and Bex was crying. Yep, you heard right the girl who injured a man with a Barbie doll was crying into Grant's shoulder.

"Liz, where to begin. I bet right now you wish I had comms on and that you would tell me what to do, what alley to take and which room has cameras. Well, I wish that too! You are the sweetest, most innocent, most brilliant Gallagher Girl in the history of the Academy. I leave you all of my books, notes and anything else that is relevant to research, computers, and all of the things you love. Now I'm going to tell you something that I didn't tell Bex because I know she doesn't need encouraging but you do! Now I won't mention names because of reasons that I won't disclose here but go get him! I know what you feel and girl the world won't stop moving and wait for you or him to make the first move. Do it now because you never know if you'll get the chance later on. I love you sweet innocent little klutzy Liz! Please don't ever change and keep everyone together." Liz couldn't take it anymore and got up and ran out of the room with Jonas hot on her heels.

"Macey, you were the newest addition to our little group, but you perfected it and made it complete. Everyone in the world sees you as the spoiled little Miss America but I see the real you. If we truly are related which I will talk about later on we are the only ones left of Gilly's blood line. If I can't continue it make sure you do. We are part of the original Gallagher blood line and this needs to continue! Make this school proud Macey. In such little time I've seen you grow as a person and do the work needed in a speed that seemed impossible but you did it anyways. I'm proud to call you my cousin, sister and best friend. I leave you all of my clothes even though you'll probably burn it to the ground and anything else that you can rummage from my room. I love you boy-expert, you truly made this group complete." I couldn't manage to keep my tears at bay any longer and exploded into tears. I had a feeling that this wasn't over but I had to take a breather.


End file.
